Summer
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: It's like his body is crying, telling him not to leave, and lying on the grass in a backyard in Ohio isn't exactly a place most people would be wanting to stay but he can't help it. Sort-of mild Finn/Kurt/Blaine.


**Title:** Summer  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** PG-13, maybe  
**Characters/Pairing:** Sort-of Finn/Kurt/Blaine  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 600+  
**Spoilers:** Nothing really specific  
**Summary: **The day is hot, that sticky type of heat that only seems to come in late-August when the weather should be moving toward fall but instead is stuck in that glut of heat that will be longed for in three months but right now is the most soul-crushing feeling in the world.**  
**

**Summer  
**

The day is hot, that sticky type of heat that only seems to come in late-August when the weather should be moving toward fall but instead is stuck in that glut of heat that will be longed for in three months but right now is the most soul-crushing feeling in the world.

His shirt is sticking to his skin, too soaked to even be called 'sweat' anymore. It's like his body is crying, telling him not to leave, and lying on the grass in a backyard in Ohio isn't exactly a place most people would be wanting to stay but he can't help it, can't help the fact that Blaine is half-on top of him and making him even hotter, can't help that his face is flushed bright-red, can't help that even though the sky is clouding and going to pour typical late-afternoon rainshowers on him and the thunder will start soon he doesn't want to go inside.

They only have a few days left, here in the sticky heat of Lima, and Blaine stirs after a moment before nuzzling farther into his neck like he doesn't want to leave, arm curling around Kurt's shoulder.

" 's hot," he mumbles, pants rolled up and no socks as is his wont, shirtless, olive skin glistening in the sunlight and Kurt rests a hand on his back and 'hmms' in agreement, too tired to form actual words.

He watches the sky darken, feeling his heart darken along with it, and when his phone buzzes with an excited text from Rachel he flips it off and tries to ignore it.

She's in New York already, unable to wait for September, but Kurt isn't. He's staying for Blaine, he and Finn planning on flying in at the last possible moment so Kurt can soak up the lazy sex and last few days of the last summer of his childhood.

Finn's staying for…

Kurt doesn't know, and as if called he hears the clump of heavy feet on the porch and then Finn's sitting down beside them with a heavy exhale, sunglasses sliding down his nose and muscles rippling as he flexes his shoulders and flops onto his back, curling up close as his nose nudges Kurt's cheek.

Blaine grumbles about more heat but he doesn't shrug off the hand Finn clamps around his shoulder, pressing into the touch if anything, and Kurt turns his head to blink at Finn lazily.

He doesn't know what this is, this strange casual intimacy the three of them have attained over the summer, but Finn's spending less and less time with Rachel and more with Kurt and Blaine and honestly he's the only thing that makes the thought of New York bearable anymore.

"Rachel sent me another text. Probably about how wonderful it all is," he murmurs softly and Finn looks like he could care less, grunting and throwing a leg carelessly over Blaine's hips as he pulls them all closer.

It starts to rain then, the sky barely clouded over but Blaine's tugging at his shirt, murmuring about 'if you're going to get wet anyway at least be closer to being naked' and Kurt complies, thanking the clouds for saving his skin from an ugly burn as he sits up enough to toss is away before lying back down, toes clenching in the cool grass as the skies open up.

Lying in the pouring rain, Blaine heavy on his chest and Finn's nose pressed in the join between his neck and shoulder, all of them alive and free and _young, _he starts to think that he might appreciate August more if it means he can have this every day.

And, at least for the next week or so, he can.

**Notes:**

**1. **I really don't know what this is/where this came from, but it just kind of invaded my brain so I hope it's okay.


End file.
